Aragorn: Freelance photographer for hire
by Octopossee
Summary: Aragorn gets hold of a new camera that Raphael invented and wreaks havoc on himself with it. LOTRYuugioh crossover. Part three completed!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: ...

**Part One**

"Eureka!" shouted Raphael just as Varon came in from his basketball game.

"I know, but I didn't get a chance to take a shower," said Varon.

"No, I mean I just came up with a brilliantly scathing idea!" Raphael began cackling evilly and rubbing his hands together.

"And what is this 'brilliantly scathing' idea of yours?" inquired Varon.

"This, briliiantly scathing idea of mine is the gadget that will benefit mankind for many generations. It is known as the 'George Bailey Camera/Photoshop'," said Raphael proudly.

"And what does this stupid camera do?" asked Varon, picking up the camera Raphael had placed on the table. Raphael snatched his camera back and said,

"My, 'stupid camera' as you say, does more than that fat head of yours will ever do. You see, with the power of Photoshop inside of it, it can make people not show up after taking their picture."

Raphael said,

"Yes, but for you, I don't need to use the Photoshop software to make you disappear. You're so ugly that my camera will spin out of the way, whenever I try to take a picture of you. You're as ugly as my mother's uncle's grandfather's roomate's grandmother."

"And how would you know!" demanded Varon.

"I have a picture of her, right here," said Raphael reaching for his wallet.

"I'll pass," said Varon.

**End of Part One. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Two. **

_Minas Tirith, 2006..._

"Aragorn! What are you doing with underwear on your head? And why do you have no shirt on?" screamed Elrond to Aragorn, because the minute he had said that, Arargorn had run away from him, and Arwen following with a toilet scrubber tied to her head, laughing.

"Haven't you heard? I guessed you haven't. I decreed today 'The day my Butt Went Psycho Day'. It's a pretty good holiday, don't you think?" asked Aragorn, who had ran back to his father-in-law as soon as he heard Elrond ask him.

Elrond slammed his forhead and started crying.

"Why can't I have a normal son-in-law? WHY, WHY, WHY!" screamed Elrond, at the top of his lungs.

"Anyway, what are you doing here, old timer?"asked Aragorn, to Elrond, with a bit of annoyance in his tone.

"Daddy came here so he could take me back to Rivendell. He and I are going to Celeborn and Galadriel's wedding," Arwen quickly said, seeing her father turning brown.(No, he did not need to use the bathroom.)

"Aren't they already married?" asked Aragorn.

"They were, until Galadriel overspent on her credit card. After learning that she overspent on her credit card, Celeborn ran around screaming, until he tripped over the sofa and fell out the window. By the way, they were on the top floor," replied Arwen. "That's why we're going to their wedding."

Aragorn said,

"Can I come too?"

"Maybe," said Elrond. "Maybe in a billion years!"

**End of Part Two. **


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

**Part Three-The Wedding.**

"Arwen, are you ready to go?" asked Elrond.

"Yes, Daddy," said Arwen. The two Evanstars were going to the re-marriage of Celeborn and Galadriel.

While climbing into their car, Elrond slammed the car door on his foot. He screamed and slumped over, crashing through the windshield. Arwen screamed so loudly that the other windows shattered.

"Ugh! We're going to be late now!" exclaimed Elrond, after getting himself and his car fixed.

_At the church..._

After finding their pew and sitting down, Elrond and Arwen gasped when they saw Aragorn, who was sitting in a reserved seat for the groom's best man.

"What are _you_ doing here!" screamed Elrond.

"Celeborn made me his best man, can't you read?" replied Aragorn.

"Best _man_? Celeborn left out the w and the o at the beginning!" cackled Elrond.

Aragorn glared at his father-in-law and marched away.

Finally, the wedding ceremony began. The assigned piano player started playing the "Wedding March". Suddenly, a fly flew in through the window and started flying around the piano player. Trying to swat it away with his mouth, he accidentally threw his nose in between two of the keys, and played on those two keys. Now his head was stuck! He started screaming at the top of his lungs. While pulling at the piano, to try to free himself, he built momentum, so when he accidentally released on the piano, he went flying into the top of the piano and the top closed down. Now the piano player was trapped inside the piano, his nose was being stretched 10 inches, and he had lost his voice from screaming.

After shooting the piano with a laser gun, and getting the piano player out, the wedding continued. Aragorn had shot the laser gun, and was just starting to sit down again. The "Wedding March" started playing again. Galadriel and her father started walking toward the altar, where the groom, Celeborn was waiting. After watching Galadriel and her father go by, Aragorn saw the flower girl. She was a very hot blond haired Elf.

_Wow! What a hottie_! thought Aragorn to himself. He decided to impress her. Just before the flower girl passed his seat, Aragorn jumped in front of her and started doing the worm. Surprised, everybody started to stare at him and the flower girl. Unfortunately, Aragorn broke wind in front of the female Elf. She started fanning the air with a handkerchief and gasping.

**End of part three. **


End file.
